Only hope?
by Lu 14
Summary: When Sheppard and Mckay get captured by an unknown enemy is a girl with strange powers their only hope? CHAPTER THREE NOW UP! No really this is chapter three
1. Chapter 1

Colonel John Sheppard tapped his foot in boredom as he watched Doctor Rodney Mckay examine a wall covered in ancient text, excitedly. "Ya done yet doc?"John asked his voice clearly showing his boredom. Mckay turned and glared at him, saying

"You didn't have to come ya know."

"Well I had to make sure you didn't get eaten by the local wildlife."John replied half smiling.

Mckay just snorted and turned back to examining the wall. John was about to annoy him further but stopped when he heard a faint buzzing sound. He quickly lifted his P90 turning off the safety and putting his back to Mckay, pointing his gun down one of the many hall ways that lead into the small cavern, in which the noise was coming from.

"Uh...John?"

"Not now Mckay!"Sheppard replied in a harsh whisper.

"But Joh..." Mckay started but stopped as something hard and heavy hit him on the side of the head. John quickly turned around just in time to see Rodney crumple to the ground. A large man was standing over him, the barrel of -what Sheppard guessed was a gun-pointed at the scientist unconscious form.

"Drop the weapon or I will kill him."

What do you think should I continue? I'm open to some constructive criticism but please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke to darkness's oh crap was he blind? No there was a faint light coming form a small opening in the wall. His head throbbed a little as he sat up. He vaguely remembered being thrown into the room; cell was more like it as he noticed the room was empty except for him and...

"Rodney?" he whispered seeing the scientist laying unconscious on the ground. He went over to him.

"Rodney?" He said a little louder shaking his shoulder. He groaned and said "John...wha?"

"Hey buddy." John said trying to sound a little more cheerful then he felt. "How do you feel?"

"Head hurts." Rodney replied razing a shaky hand to his head.

"Hold on" John said gently pushing his hand back down. He carefully helped him sit up against the wall a little in front of the light, just so he could see the damage to his head.

"Oh Rodney." Sheppard said as he saw blood practically covering the left side of his face. The source, a large gash that started at his ear and ended at the temple.

"That bad huh." Mckay replied eyes closed in pain. Damn his head hurt.

John sighed, suddenly wishing they hadn't gone on this mission. Rodney had said that their was a strange energy reading on the plant and he thought they should take a look. Of course there hadn't been any signs of life on the planet so they thought they were completely safe...guess they were wrong.

"Did they take all are stuff?" Rodney asked eyes still closed.

"Ya looks like they did." John replied, noticing that his black shirt, pants and boots was all he was wearing. All his gear including his comm was gone. Damn...just what had they gotten themselves into now?

* * *

A/N **Sorry sorry sorry** for the brief interruption but Ford is still around in this one and Ronans here as well.

* * *

"Dr. Weir this is Lieutenant Ford, do you read me?" The young man said standing in front of the stargate a wormhole now open. Ronan and Teyla stood off to the side waiting somewhat impatiently. 

_"I read you Lieutenant is something wrong you aren't supposed to report back for another hour."_

"The Colonel and Dr. Mckay are missing their were sings of a struggle...ma'am it could be the Genii."

A worried expression came over the women's face that quickly turned to anger.

_"I thought Rodney said there was no life on that planet?"_

"Ether they got hear right when we did or the doc was wrong."

Weir side, what had they gotten themselves into this time? She winced at the thought of the major and Rodney in the hands of the Genii, especially John hum Kolya hated with every beet of his evil hart. And Rodney well they'd use his brains for far worse things...

_"I'll send reinforcements." _She replied determinedly.

"Thank you mam and would you mind sending Beckett to, we found some blood on the floor of the cave, I'm not sure who's but I just want to be sure."

Weir understood the young mans weariness if he was correct and the Major and or Mckay were hurt then they could need immediate medical attention.

_"Sure thing Lieutenant lets make sure you bring are men back safe and sound."_

"Rodney come on doc ya gotta stay awake." John said shaking the other man gently.

Mckay opened his eyes slowly." I'm awake." he muttered tiredly.

John looked worriedly at his friend who now looked more pail and tired then ever. Man they sure could use Beckett right about now. He smiled remembering how he had tried to convince the man to go along with them saying he needed to get out more. Of cores the Scot had refused saying he had a lot to do and needed all the time he could get to do it. _Lair. _John thought remembering how the doctor hated away missions and would say anything to get out of them. He laughed half heartedly.

"What's so funny?" McKay asked eyes still closed.

"Oh nothing I was just..."He stopped as the door to the cell opened up. A man about six feet tall stepped through.

"Oh crap." John muttered.

A/N Oh no what next it couldn't possibly get any worse...could it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **In desperate search for a beta!**

* * *

John could practically feel the mans eyes boring into him, and it made him uneasy. Finally he stepped aside reveling two men and…a girl? They held her firmly between them and practically dragged her into the room . They then shoved her down to her knees.

"Don't you try anything now, we wouldn't want to hurt you." The man said the words dripping with sarcasm.

The girl just smiled and said "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Right then lets get down to it." The man stepped in front of the girl although blocking only half of his view of her.

The girl looked no older then Ford, with blue eyes and short brown hair. She scanned them with...worried eyes?

She looked sorry, sad and especially angry.

" Now tell us who they are." The man said gruffly inclining his head towards them.

Okay things were getting weird, way were they asking the her who they we're? He sure as hell didn't recognize her.

* * *

Terra had been in this place as long as she could remember. She knew nothing of her past, where she came, form or how she had even got here. The men here were ruthless always using her powers for their own, and she hatted to do it.

TheSage that's what they called themselves, horrible people who would do anything for power. After all they had her.

She sat in her dark sell staring at the light that was coming through the small opening in the door. Once again she was trying to remember were she had come form with out much success. It was as if her mind refused to remember and it was painful. The only thing she did remember was her name and that she had the ability to read peoples minds and also talk to them through the mind.

Suddenly she sensed someone approaching. She side they were going to use her powers again... but no not this time she had had enough she'd help these 'prisoners' escape, she was going to do everything in her power to save them no matter what happened to her she was not going to allow the Sage to have what they wanted, never.

She smiled mischievously as the cell door opened... this was going to be fun.

"No" The girl said plainly half smiling. The man then puled out a long blade and quickly put it to her neck. Grabbing hold of her hair and puling her head back harshly.

"You wont kill me." She said smiling."You know the general will have your hide if you do."The man grumbled looking extremely annoyed. He then let go of her and stared at him and Rodney for a moment then turned back to the girl and struck her in the face. She merely took the blow, the out come a bloody lip and a bruise to the left temple.

"Tell us!" He cried. But the girl merely shook her head no, still half smiling. She seemed to enjoy the anger she caused the man.

He then raised his hand again as if to strike her but stopped as a man yelled."Brinin the general wishes to talk to you NOW!" The one they called Brinin stopped in mid hit and lowered his clenched fist.

"Live the girl Donin will pick her up later."

_Stupid girl._ The man thought." I heard that." The girl muttered and was reworded with another blow to the head. She scoffed but made no attempt to cry out in pain which she new would just satisfy the man. The men left quickly closing the door behind them, but not before the one called Brinin sent the girl a death glare. The man knew that the girl hadn't actually heard what he thought but read his mind.

A groan from Rodney drew Johns attention away form the girl who was still on her knees and appeared to be examining the cell. He looked at his friend who now had his eyes closed and appeared to be unconscious. No this wasn't good not good not good at all.

"Rodney?" John asked placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. Nothing not even a groan. "Shit" John whispered what he wouldn't do for Beckett right now.

Terra watched as the man named John Sheppard tried to awaken his friend Rodney Mckay. Its amazing what you can learn from reading someones mind. She decided that they needed some help with out her Rodney could die. She got to her feet and approached John slowly not wanting to startle the man. He looked up as she approached. "Here let me help." John cast her a wearie look." I will not harm him, I just want to help." She sent him a wave of reassurance. Then placed a gentle hand on Rodney's shoulder. _Rodney wake up _she thought and Rodney's eyes flew open.

John watched as the girl approached."Here let me help." She said softly but John wasn't convinced and he sent her a wearie look.." I will not harm him, I just want to help." Strangely enough John no longer felt wearie of her. She put a gentle hand on Rodney's shoulder with in seconds his eyes flew open. She removed her hand and smiled.

"What the hell." John said and looked at her.

"If you want to get out of here your going to need my help."

* * *

A/N Soooo sorry that took so long I had writers block and HOMEWORK sucks for me plus I know this chapter kinda sucks and all but push the blue button anyway reviews are totally welcome flames are highly unrecommended. 

PS I might alsohave lost a chapter not quite sure on that yet...


End file.
